Combat Controls
Combat Controls Sandbox Overview General Information here.... Features Commands Commands can be used for Attacking and Defending Units. *ATTACK MOVE ( Hotkey = "A" ) : **Select your units and hit “A” or click the “Attack Move” icon to pull up the Attack Move cursor. Click a location, and your units will fire at all enemies along the way to that point. If you click directly on a target with Attack Move, your units will still fire at enemy troops along the way! *MOVE ( Hotkey = "M" ) : **Select your units and hit “M” or click the “ Move” icon to pull up the Move cursor. Click a location to make troops move directly to a location, without stopping to fire at targets on the way! *STOP ( Hotkey = "S" ) : **Hit the “S” key or the “Stop” button to cancel the commands of any selected units. *HOLD POSITION ( Hotkey = "D" ) : **Replacing “Stand Ground” is the “Hold Position” command. Hitting “D” or clicking the “Hold Position” button will cause selected units to stand still, only firing at units in range. Remember that unlike stances, these commands will go away if you issue a new movement, so on base defense set “Hold Position” once your units are in place. *FIRE AT WILL ( Hotkey = "F" ) : **Replacing “Aggressive” is the “Fire at Will” command. Hitting “F” or clicking the “Fire at Will” button will cause selected units to chase hostiles in a very large radius. Remember that unlike stances, these commands will go away if you issue a new movement, so on base defense set “Fire at Will” once your units are in place. Hotkeys *X ( Hotkey = "X" ) : **Hit the X key during battle to spread the units. *B ( Hotkey = "B" ) : **Hit the B key during battle to show the health of all enemy units. *SHIFT & NUMBER ( Hotkey = "SHIFT" ) : **Press any number key while holding Shift to designate a number to the selected units. When the number is pressed again, the units will be selected. Update History *''Combat Controls'' were moved to the Combat Control HUD in the Game Update of ??? ??, ????. *''Combat Controls'' were introduced in the Game Update of Feb 03, 2014. *No Further Updates Additional Facts * Trivia *''Combat Controls'' replaced Defensive Stances for defending Units. *The unit that is on Fire at Will mode may attack the combative building first. Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - WC - Patch Notes - 2/3 - ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Announcing New Combat Controls - ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Official Discussion: New Combat Controls - ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Known Issues - New Combat Controls - ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Updated 2/10 - WC - Update Notes (Merged) 2/6 - ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - 2/12 - Upcoming AI Update News - ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery - Animated in-game combat control.gif|In-game Gallery GameUpdate 02-03-1014.png|Game Update : Feb 03, 2014 Introduction of New Combat Controls Gallery - Historical CombatControls-EarlyVersion.png| old unit selecting red.png|Early unit selecting feature Video Navigation Category:User Interface Category:Game Feature Category:A to Z